


Something Suitably Appropriate about Friendships

by nina_vendredi



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_vendredi/pseuds/nina_vendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blacked out when the screaming started, a stray thought skipping through his brain that he didn't think the screaming was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Suitably Appropriate about Friendships

He'd won the game, didn't even need to cheat. Still didn't stop the three guys he beat from bringing friends to teach him a lesson. He'd been wearing the limiter for so long to pass among them that his hesitation before removing it gave them the opening they needed to attack. Four, drunk, ordinary humans, but they had left him bleeding to death in the street, his limiter forgotten in the dust.

He blacked out when the screaming started, a stray thought skipping through his brain that he didn't think the screaming was his.

When he opened his eyes, his brother, red haired and eyed, with those marks on his face, was standing over him. "I'm sorry." He muttered, before he passed out again

The next time he awoke, which was it's own surprise, he noticed that there were bandages on his body, and that the bed where he lay was soft. The woman sitting at his bedside was just the type his mother had always wanted him to bring home, pretty, quiet, youkai. Yet her body and her face made her the kind of woman he would have brought home.

"Where am I?"

"Houtou Castle. We brought you here after that fight. You're very lucky we were nearby."

"What happened to my brother?"

"You were alone when we found you."

"No, I mean, where's the guy with the red hair?"

"Lord Kougaiji?" She looked puzzled "He's with his sister."

Lord. Then it wasn't Gojyo after all. Jien fell back into the pillows, and turned his face to the wall. "Why did you save me?"

"We couldn't let you die." He missed her expression.

When his beautiful caretaker deemed that he was strong enough, he was given permission to walk the grounds. She'd warned him against doing anything strenuous, but he needed to move. He found a sword and moved slowly through forms. His body was stiff and still bandaged, enough of a reminder to take it easy.

"You seem to know what you're doing."

Jien stopped, startled. There was the red-eyed face he'd seen in his delirium. "Sometimes." He smiled "Sometimes, I'm just an idiot. I'd forgotten they could be dangerous, it won't happen again."  
The man who wasn't his brother nodded.

"Thanks again for saving me."

"We couldn't let you die."

Jien knew that wasn't true. "You can call me "Dokugakuji."

"Welcome to my home Dokugaku."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as internal back story for an RP.


End file.
